The Legacy of Ravens
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer supports Lucky as she competes in the special olympics. Brooke and her daughter, True encounter ghosts from the past. Reviews are welcome.
1. The Special Athlete

Date: 5-25-2022

Place: Charlotte, North Carolina

Scene: Stadium-Special Olympics Basketball Tournament

Situation- 11 year old Lucky Scott is playing in a basketball game. Lucas and Peyton are 36 while Sawyer is 13 at the time. They sitting down on the bletchers cheering on Lucky from the sidelines. Brooke (34) and True Davis (14) join in all the fun.

Lucas(standing up, he cheers): Go Lucky! Go Lucky!

Peyton(standing up, she cheers) Go Lucky! Go Lucky!

Sawyer(cheering): Go Lucky! Go Lucky!

Brooke: I expect for Lucky's team to win the game

True: Me too

Action: Lucky makes the shot winning the game for her team. Speechless, everyone is overcome with emotion. They run out to the court to embrace Lucky afterwards)

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 5-22-2022

Time of Day: Early Morning

Place: River Court

Situation: Basketball practice

Lucky (misses a shot): I missed the shot

Lucas (gives the basketball back to Lucky): Try again, honey

Lucky (misses another shot): I have lost my magic

Lucas: You must keep on practicing. The special olympics is in a few days.

Lucky (emotional, she sits down on the bletchers): I am a loser

Lucas (joins Lucky on the bletchers): I love you

Lucky (sobbing): I have Down Syndrome. Nobody at school likes me. I was rejected on the girl's basketball team. What if I fail at the olympics?

Lucas (fighting back tears): Before and after you were born, you were not expected to have a normal life. You have beat against the odds so far. You have inspired many people including me.

Lucky (embraces Lucas): I love you, daddy

Lucas (holds Lucky tightly): You're precious, Lucky Charms

Lucky (takes the basketball from Lucas): I challenge you to a basketball game

Lucas: Just because you are my daughter, it doesn't mean I will go easy on you


	2. Hereafter

Date: 5-31-2022

Place: The park

Event: Charity Event

Theme: Epilepsy Awareness-A cause that is close to Brooke's heart

Action: Reporters are interviewing Brooke and True

Reporter: Why is this cause, Epilepsy so close to your heart?

Brooke (choked up): My daughter, True has epilepsy. She was born with the condition. She breached at the time of the birth. The doctor used a vacuum to get her out.

True (embraces Brooke): Mom, please don't cry

Brooke (wipes a tear off her face): I'll stay strong for you

Reporter: It must be really tough being a single mother and running a business at the same time

Brooke (fighting back tears): I am blessed

Reporter: I am happy for you

Brooke (smiling): Thanks

Reporter: Do you mind if I interviewed True?

Brooke (moving aside): No

Reporter (to True): True, are you aware that you have your own fan club?

True (with enthusiasm): Really?

Reporter: Your fans call themselves True Hearts

True (laughing): Cool

Brooke (tickling True): Ted, I always knew you would be famous someday

True (taken aback): Ted?!

Brooke (stroking True's hair): True Elizabeth Davis

Reporter: I hope y'all will have fun at the event

Brooke and True (walking away from the reporter): Thanks

(After the charity event, Brooke and Davis spend time with the Scott family.)


	3. Embers

Date: 6-2-2022

True's p.o.v

Embers and sparks, oh, these mild hot temperatures.

The different hats that you wear everyday bewilders me. How

can you be so sure that you are able to stay true to me?

Fireballs dance across the night sky. Paper butterfly

wings serve as my arms. Please catch me before I

completely fade to black. Made of steel glass, is it

my ship to wreck? God bless this sacred holy ground,

bloody battlefield. Running wild, I yield to noone. I am

winter's child, such a rare gold for you to behold. You are my invincible

shield of protection, a place of refuge and strength. I am your muse, a special

kind of enigma. Life's a road trip that is nothing, but a dream for me. I am melting away like

vanilla ice cream. Come on, unfold me and mold me. Come on, beam me up and breathe me into your system. Old age

is promised to us or may be not. We, the chosen generation, are bold enough to move forward. Embers and sparks, oh, these

numerous thoughts and ideas of mine. I might be better off passing the torch off to someone else.

My life is not over until I taste the fruits of my hard labor.


	4. Roots in the ground

Date: 6-12-2022

Brooke's p.o.v

Recaptured clarity

Emerald stepping stones

A long epic heart chase

Learning to allow you all the way in

ON your own again, whoever shall help you win this war between good and evil?

Goodluck and Godspeed are what I wish for you

I plant a seed of encouragement into your life with one single hug

Close or far away, we remain the apple of God's eye

Linger around me just a moment longer, hope

A nice cup of tea describes your bubbly personality and gentle sweet spirit

Roots in the ground build the foundation for our relationship

I float on cloud nine whenever we are together

Teamwork makes any dream possible

You drift off to elsewhere while I am stuck at a crossroads

Painless is this concept of living without you

I still think about you sometimes

Come and wake me up inside, wisdom

A hidden enchanted kingdom is the one that my soul can only see

Lay back and enjoy the beautiful view, my conscience


	5. Elegant Sophistication

Date: 6-22-2022

Lucas' p.o.v

Strong, you are as immovable as a skyscraper

Take extra good care of yourself now

Relentless, you refuse to back away from a challenge

ON the road again, wherever shall your dreams take you today?

Naked before the world, you become broken for once

Gallons of tears flow in and out of your bloodstream like a river

I hear you scream and feel your anguish, I rush to help you

Real true love is what you treasure more than riches

Legend in the making

Unique elegant sophistication

Naturally beautiful pure heart of love

A gentle quiet sweet spirit

Real genuine down to earth person

Courageous lioness, my beloved heroine and muse


	6. A Call To Elsewhere

Date: 6-25-2022

Peyton's p.o.v

Kind, your heart is as big as an orange.

Back to ashes and dust, your faith and trust in everything returns.

Isn't it strange how conflict develops quickly over time?

How can you manage both a beautiful smile and such fragile strength?

A call to elsewhere, somewhere I can't go with you.

A call to elsewhere, the courage to run and break free from the past, your wanderlust.

Locked up in a cage, you make less noise here.

Slowly, you begin to feel better and turn the page.

You maybe lost inside, but you will find your purpose again eventually.


	7. Lavender Wings

Date: 6-27-2022

Sawyer's p.o.v

Lavender wings

Exceptionally bright pretty glitter

Insignificant needless matter

Life in the shadows

An undiscovered star

Velvet soft heart of mine

Extraordinary piece of artwork

Nimbus

Dreamless lost wanderer

Evergreen eyes

Ravenous beauty

One night without drama

Silent angel with enormous special needs

Extend your arms out to me and I will never let you go


	8. Lucky Charms

Date: 7-4-2022

Lucky's p.o.v

The legacy of ravens

Hollow echoes

Easily traceable blueprints

A collection of memories and untold stories

Lucky Charms

Our fortune cookies

Valor

Endless labor

Love and basketball

Your one open door of opportunity

Overlooked possible great potential

Uncommon special uniqueness


	9. Our Unfolding Story

Date: 7-11-2022

Lucas' p.o.v

Our unfolding story

Unusual circumstances

Restless thoughts

Unspoken heartfelt words

Necessary caution

Endless breakdown in communication

Vertex of no return

Established boundaries

Reminders of what can't exist anymore

Ashes of our dying dreams

Senseless passion

Enormous responsibilities


	10. Vertex of No Return

Date: 7-16-2022

Peyton's p.o.v

Vertex of no return

Entangled lives

Ridiculous sappy love songs

Timeless lighthearted moments

Effortless priceless treasure

X marks the spot where you offered me tender loving care

I am consumed by magic twenty four seven

Thoughts leave my mind and are gone with the wind

I am on fire in a world of lost desire

My metamorphosis, an open door into the great unknown

Evolving genesis, the critical point where heaven meets earth


	11. Endurable Weight

Date: 7-19-2022

Lucky's p.o.v

Endurable weight

Needless burdens

Dreary weary strength

Unshakable faith

Remarkable fortitude

Endless gratitude

Many tears and drops of sweat

Impending breakthrough

Such fragile innocence

Such chaos

Unseen scars on my heart

Confusing complicated road maps

Hope's final destination

A world without drama

Our united nation

Silly sweet nothingness


End file.
